This invention relates to copper, magnesium and lithium salts of certain substituted 2-[1-(oxyamino)alkylidene]cyclohexane diones and to the use of such compounds as herbicides and plant growth regulators.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,556 generically discloses cation salts of 2-[1-(3-trans-chloroallyloxyimino)-alkyl]-5-(alkyl, alkylthio and alkylthioalkyl)cyclohexane-1,3-diones and specifically lists sodium, ammonia, calcium, etc. as examples of such salts.
A number of 2-substituted iminoalkyl 5-substituted cyclohexane 1,3-diones and cation salts thereof are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,943,176; 3,989,737; 3,950,420; 4,011,256; 4,033,754; 4,249,937; published European Patent Application No. 46860 and published German Patent Application Nos. DE 3,219,315; DE 3,227,389; DE 3,227,332. For example, various illustrative cations listed in these references include sodium, potassium, calcium, barium, manganese, copper, zinc, nickel, cobalt, iron, silver (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,256--column 4, U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,937--column 2) and alkali metal sodium, potassium, manganese, copper, zinc, iron, barium (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,864--column 3).
2-[1-(3-trans-chloroallyloxyimino)alkyl]-5-(alkylthioalkyl)cyclohexane-1,3- diones, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,556 and in commonly-assigned copending application Ser. No. 798,670, filed Nov. 15, 1984 are excellent selective grass herbicides. However, it would be desirable to improve the storage stability of these compounds, both with respect to temperature and high humidity or moisture.